1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control transmitter used for controlling remotely various electronic devices such as TV, video recorder, or air conditioner and so on. The present invention also relates to a transmitting and receiving device using the remote control transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices such as TV, video recorder, or air conditioner have become more functional and diversified. Therefore, remote control transmitters for remotely controlling such devices are also required easy operation and diversified multi-functional control.
Such a conventional remote control transmitter is described with reference to FIG. 4.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating the conventional remote control transmitter. In FIG. 4, a plurality of operation keys 2A and 2B made of insulating resin are disposed on the upper face of a housing 1 made of insulating resin. The upper parts of the operation keys 2A and 2B are protruded from the upper surface of the housing 1 so as to be moved vertically.
In the housing 1, a wiring board (not shown) having a plurality of conductive patterns on its upper and lower faces is installed. On the upper face of this wiring board, a plurality of switch contacts (not shown) for performing electrical connection and disconnection by depressing the operation keys 2A or 2B are formed.
Furthermore, electronic components (not shown) such as a microcomputer or a light-emitting diode are mounted on this wiring board. These electronic components are electrically connected to the plurality of switch contacts. In this way, a controlling part 3 for inputting and outputting certain electric signals and a transmitting part 4 for transmitting a remote control signal in response to this electric signal are formed, so that the remote control transmitter is constructed.
As the configuration discussed above, when this remote control transmitter is directed to an electronic device (e.g., TV, video recorder) and a key of the plurality of operation keys 2A (e.g., key for channel selection or volume control) is depressed, a switch contact under this depressed operation key performs electrical connection or disconnection. Then, the controlling part 3 detects this depressed operation key, and a corresponding infrared remote control signal is transmitted from the transmitting part 4 to the electronic device.
By receiving this remote control signal at a reception part (not shown) of the electronic device, channel selection or volume control of the electronic device is executed.
Besides, the operation keys 2B are used for selecting operation using a menu screen, for example. That is, a display part (not shown) of the electronic device (e.g., cathode-ray tube, liquid crystal display element) displays a plurality of menus such as image quality adjustment. In this state, when one of the plurality of operation keys 2B is depressed, then a cursor (not shown) or the like displayed on the display part is moved in a direction corresponding to the depressed operation key. Menu selection or menu determination is executed by such operation described above, so that adjustment of image quality or the like is remotely controlled.
The conventional remote control transmitter has been configured described above.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-320789 is known as a prior art document related to this invention.
However, according to the above conventional remote control transmitter, in order to provide remote control that adapts to electronic devices having higher performance and diversified functions, a great number of operation keys having different shapes and displays corresponding to various functions have been required. In addition, a great number of switch contacts corresponding to the each functions have been also required. Therefore, the number of components increases and operation of the conventional remote control transmitter becomes more complicated.